Doom Dome Battle/Removed Content
Doom Dome Battle has been through a huge process to come where it is now. The game was original titled Let's Fight! and wasn't explained as well as Doom Dome Battle. The gameplay was never described and it featured stages from all over the world instead of Wildefort's widly environmental areas. The original roster featured many other characters that didn't make the final cut or were redesigned. Most characters didn't have their backstories explained. Below here is a complete list of characters on the roster. *'Amaya Havens' *'Joshua Tamashii' *A character with long pink hair wearing a blue hoodie was described as a stalker. She was most likely replaced by Mai Waifu. *'Violet Snow' *Flora Nature, a character who controls flora and has control over plants. She was completely removed from the roster and was initially going to be replaced with another character who also controls flora but it didn't make the original cut. *A character simply known as Prince who was reworked into Prince Bucksalot. *Captain Rainbow was one of the first ones to be removed because he already existed. *Ex.no.116 who back then was known as Unknown. *'Ultra-Man' *'Samurai Koh' *'Spook' *'Sumo Simon' *Sheherazade, an Arabian sorceress who was cut at the last moment duo to not being able to create a good story for her. *'Fluffy Buffy' *Catman, removed duo to the same reasons as Captain Rainbow. *Miss Chef, she was reworked into Jamila Sahota. *Wacky Donald, a rip-off from Ronald McDonald. *'Bibo the Clown' *Shark, a regular shark removed duo lack of diversity. *'Big French Penguin' *'Mutant Mosquito' *Eario, removed duo to the same reasons as Captain Rainbow. *Rokukai, who was back then known as Chibi-Devil. *Lust, she played the role as Lucifer's servant and was completely reworked into Mephistopheles, only keeping the unicorn horn. *Heidi & Olga, two German girls who are best friends. *Internet, a computer program who was replaced in favor of Pixel who has similar powers to hers. *Hosama Imladin, a terrorist removed duo his origin. Fakir might have replaced him when comparing their appearance. *'Justin Bailey' *Red Riding Hood was replaced by the Red Riding Hood of Happily Ever After. *'Maria Justice' *Original concept for Lucifer, previously named Lucius. *A gorgon who was supposedly reworked into Ladilika. *Mistress Illuminate, the original concept for Giselle Pindar. *'Mama Kitty' *Mr. Alien, removed duo its comical appearance and most likely reworked into Xar. *'NEO' *Mr. Graffiti... it just made no sense. *Queen of Hearts, a woman who was delusional and thought she was the queen of hearts. *Vampire Hunter Z, replaced by Gaz with the only main difference is their skin tone. *'Tyrant '(slight redesign) *'Terminus X9', redesigned to look more like Terminator. *King Rakhsah, a mummified Egyptian king who resided at the museum. He awakened because of the commotion. He was removed at the last moment duo to his playstyle being similar to Giselle Pindar. Alternate Costumes There were alternate costume made for the original game. Onigiri-chan Concept art was found of a character called Onigiri-chan who could have appeared in the game but never made it in. Category:Subpages Category:Doom Dome Battle